


The Space Between Us

by MourningDawn



Category: namjoonxJimin - Fandom, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: M/M, Past Kim Namjoon | RM/Park Jimin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 14:35:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17789216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MourningDawn/pseuds/MourningDawn
Summary: After losing his job, Jimin has to come home after being away. It has been six years since he ran away. Now he must fast not only his past, but Namjoon as well.





	The Space Between Us

**Author's Note:**

> Something I am doing for fun. If you don't like it, don't read it. You leave a nasty comment, I will just delete it. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy

(unedited) 

 

Light went by in a blurry ball as the city welcome sign went by. Everything looked the same to Jimin but different. 

He knew it was because he had been away for so long. Jimin never thought he would ever come back home. He had been determined to stay away after what he did. After breaking his own heart, he couldn't bring himself to come home. Not till now. 

“Are you sure you want to do this?” Tae asked Jimin. He noticed how tense Jimin looked. He was never good at hiding just how he felt. 

“No,I'm not.” Jimin admitted. “But I have to find work here. I don't have much of a choice.” If it hadn't been for the dance company closing, Jimin would have not decided to come home. 

“You're going to run into him you know? You are bond to run into each other.” Tae pointed out. 

“I know.” He had already thought this over. He knew he was going to run into Namjoon no matter what. 

“You know his wife died last year?” Tae asked.

“I know.” As much as he tired not to ask about Namjoon, he always grew curious. No matter what he was always going to be curious about his first love. “Has he been doing okay. “ He wanted to know and not know at the same time. 

“He seems to be doing better. He comes to my studio a lot.” Jimin figured they still saw each other. After all Namjoon and Tae had become good friends before everything happened. “To be honest. You are better off going to see him before you just run into him.” 

Jimin through his head back. “I rather avoid him. “ 

Tae stopped at a red light. “You broke the man's heart Jimin. You at least owe him the curiosity of telling him you are back so things won't be awkward. Just get it out the way now.” 

Jimin knew that but that didn't mean it was something he wanted to do.   
~~~

“I want popcorn!” Jimin demanded. Tae rolled his eyes at his best friend. “We can't watch movies without out popcorn.” Jimin held onto the bag as if he would float away without it. 

Tae opened the door to the store. “Remind me why we decided to be roommates?” They had know each other since they were in diapers. 

“Because it's smart, cheaper for the both of us. And you love me so don't act like you don't.” Tae playfully rolled his eyes. Jimin round the corner for the drinks when stopped and turned around causing Tae to run into him. 

“Jimin!” Tae shouted. Jimin pushed him back onto the next isle. Right away he read the look on Jimin's eyes. He had wide eyed puppy like expression on his face. “That's the face you make when you see a cute guy.” Tae dropped his basket and went to take a look. 

“No!” Jimin said grabbing Tae by the back of his shirt. “You have all the subtlety of a hand grenade.” He pointed out. “Besides, it's that guy from high school. The really tall one with the dimples.” 

Tae shifted his eyes and pouted a little. “Since when did you have a thing for him?” 

“Since always. Now shut up.” Jimin grabbed the basket and pushed Tae towards the register not wanting to be seen. They walked up to the register placing their basket on top. 

“Joon, someone is ready to check out.” A manger called. Jimin tired to hurry and go to another register but Tae quickly blocked him in. Namjoon came to register and started scanning the items. 

“And how are we doing this evening?” Namjoon asked as he looked between the two of them. Jimin froze up looking at Namjoon. He fought the urge to lick his lips. 

“Fantastic if you give him your number. “ Tae said out loud. “Maybe go on a date?” Jimin's eyes grew wide. 

“I will kill you in your sleep tonight.” Jimin told him. Namjoon smiled when Jimin turned back to him. “Please don’t pay attention to him, my friend suffers from a rare disease where you don’t think before you say anything.” 

Tae smirked. “Yeah that shit is pretty contagious. Symptoms include asking if you are single, do you like men and how do you like your eggs.” Jimin always wondered how it was so easy for Tae to say whatever he wanted without becoming uncomfortable. 

Namjoon laughed as he kept scanning the items. “Jimin right?” Namjoon asked. “We went to the same high school for years.” Jimin lips parted to speak but nothing came out. “You were a cheerleader right?” 

“Right.” Tae answered. Namjoon bagged their food. 

“I always assumed you two were dating.” Jimin knew most people thought that. He and Tae are attached at the hip most of their lives.

“We aren't.” Jimin half mumbled. He slowly looked up meeting Namjoon's eyes. He had always thought Namjoon was the cutest guy he had ever seen. It was only been a short year since they graduated high school. 

Namjoon smiled widely making his dimples pop.“Good because I'm not seeing anyone.” He slowly finished bagging each item. “I've always wanted to talk to you, when we were in high.”

“Really?” Tae elbowed him playfully praying he took the hint. “That's too bad we didn't.” Jimin could tell Tae was only being quiet so Jimin could talk for himself. He knew Jimin wasn't confident when came to flirting. 

Namjoon brought up the total and Jimin paid. “Who says we can't change that now?” He said carefully as he started scribbling something on the back of Jimin's receipt. Namjoon handed it to Jimin. “Call me.” 

Tae snatched the recipient away. Jimin was still in shock. “And he differently will.” Tae flash a big smile. “Assuming the blood returns from his cock back to his brain.” 

Namjoon laughed. “Hopefully soon.” He winked at Jimin and Tae pushed him out the door. He wanted to see Namjoon again.

**Author's Note:**

> So, what do you think?


End file.
